Burglar of baker street
by AngelMistake
Summary: John and sherlock got a new neighbor who seems to have a few secrets.One secret maybe his strange guests. TON of jim moriarty appearance. Rated T
1. Prolong

**AN:Hello! Anyway I been lately into Sherlock and Doctor Who since my british cousin complained about how American shows mostly finally showed me these two BEAUTIFUL 's leave my sad life and talk about the first 3-5 chapters will be short since they are the will appear near that time with his 'brother'.**

**Romance:I'm not great with love or have a crossover you,the people can pick the pair in the review box ,Harry will be some kind of jewelry thief or cat burglar.**  
**Ok,ON with the story!**

* * *

John Watson woke up to many things when he's living with Sherlock.

Examples are small explosions once in a while or finding body parts staring at ,today he woke up to construction

He quickly wrapped himself with his blanket,he rushed to the living room.

"**SHERLOCK!**" John yelled through the flat.

He was quite surprised to find sherlock sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped him. Both of his eyes were bloodshot while his hands hugged his doorbell ranged before he could speak to sherlock.  
In front of the door was their landlady,Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh!Hello john,so sorry about noises.A young man just rented the flat next to you."she said with a cheerful smile, john gave a quiet 'Ah' while Sherlock nodded slowly.

"A very polite and charming man,if I say so. Also appears to have a vivid personality very much like Sherlock." she joked before leaving. John just wanted to sit down.

"Age about 18 to 26. Received some type of inheritance to afford a flat in London." sherlock thought out from his head. But he was stuck up to there. He got no clue or even a name which flustered him.

"Eggs or pancakes?" John asked from the went to the kitchen with one thought.  
He would find his new neighbor and make him _pay,dearly_ for all this noises.


	2. Odd Couple

**AN: I feel so guilty about not updating. I haven't written any chapters because I'm moving to a new house.**

**Also, I decided to make 221C the flat above on top of 221B. There's many reasons, but mostly, I just hate basements. Creepy .Lastly, thanks to my new beta reader, Icy Sapphire15!**

_**B/N: Who is also currently being bent over by life.**_

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

***buzz* = Texts**

Two days after construction was completed, the movers started working. While the movers were quiet, they were very clumsy with the items .Some even appeared unprofessional on how they acted. They also seemed to run out of boxes.

Sherlock was at the door, waiting for John so they can go to the cafe. Suddenly, a mover rushed him with books stacked in a pile. The mover tipped a little, making a book fall in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock reached for the book and began to observe it. The book was lacking its cover. It had several layers, all being held together by a red and golden ribbon on the side. But, the oddest thing was that the book was pushing out feelings. It practically radiated a precious feeling.

Quickly turning the blank page, he came to a photo. The photo had two different boys with black hair.

One had black untamable medium hair, green eyes and a carefree smile. The other boy had short, slicked-back hair and brown eyes that held no fear,only a sinister smile. Green Eyes wore a green vest and white shirt with black trousers. Evil Smile wore a white collared shirt with a red tie and black trousers.

The background appeared to be a grassy field with other kids running around. Sherlock was about to turn the page when he heard a faint sound of heels clicking. Behinde the heels, he heard a heavier footstep.

===========Free Space======

"Why can't we do it the normal way?" a gruff voice whined.

"You, very well know the reason. They may see us. Plus, we still owe Harry for babysitting," a sharp,female voice responded. A crinkling sound accompanied her, as she passed a package to her partner.

At the top stairs was a confused man with Harry's photo album.

"Mover dropped it." asked he as he held out the album. The pair nodded as the female grabbed the album.

Just as she had gotten the album, a shorter man came out of the front door. He had light brown and was strongly built that showed some-type of training, military or otherwise. There were also stress wrinkles that didn't fit his face.

"Let's go Sherlo- oh, hello. John Watson and that's Sherlock Holmes," the newcomer said, assuming them to be hiring Sherlock.

"Uh-Ron, Ron Weasley." The female introduced herself as Hermione Weasley.

"Let's go inside and I'll make a cuppa," John insisted as he walked back in.

"No,tha-" hermoine protested.

"Thanks, I think it's time for a break," Ron answered with grin.

**'Sometime I wonder if he loves food too much…**' Hermione thought as she followed her husband.

The flat was normal compared to Grimmauld Place. While there were house elves heads, here there were human body parts. Hermione was about to move deeper into the flat, when she stepped on what appeared to be an arm.

"Sorry,Sherlock tends to leave his experiments everywhere. Honestly ,can't clean after himself " John said as he threw the arm into a box. Hermione nodded stiffly as she sat next to Ron. Sherlock sat in front of them.

"How was your wedding?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked with a cautious gaze.

"Your ring. It's brand new except with a few scratches. Also, you carry yourself as newlyweds. By the you both glance around, you must be worrying your child… A boy," Sherlock explained. The couple were shocked and confused.

Just before anything could happen, John came in with tea.

"Sorry about the tea...he did it again, didn't he. Just fix his mistakes and we'll have tea," John sighed.

Ron and Hermione were sure that something was wrong with these two men. But who are_ they_ to judge?

"Well, we got married a year ago. We do have one child. But It's a girl, Rose. Also-"

***buzz*buzz***

Hermione glared at Ron as he tried to open his phone.

"Oh! Honestly Ron! You FLIP it up then press the green button," Hermione explained as she answered Ron's phone.

After a quick conversation, Hermoine closed the phone. "Ron! Rose broke her arm!"

"How?"

"Teddy and she were playing a game of tag when Rose got mad. Which somehow ended with Rose breaking Teddy's leg and Teddy breaking Rose's arm."

"Where was Harry?" Ron asked as he put on his jacket.

"He was making ice cream. Honestly, ICE CREAM!"

Ron quickly turned to John and Sherlock.

"Sorry mates, we gotta hurry. Thanks for the tea!"

"It seems they forgot their box," Sherlock noted as he sipped his tea.

**AN: I didn't update 2+ weeks because I didn't know how to end it. I just wanted to introduce Ron and Hermione to the pair.I want an excuse for Sherlock and John to meet Harry. [Because, Teddy and Sherlock will bond in later chapters!]**

**Two clues:baking and concussions.**

**Bye!**


End file.
